Cake
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Today is the anniversary of Tenma and Tsurugi! Tenma thought he should make something special for their anniversary. And do you know what it is? Read and find out! This story had me inspired by this image I put it up as a cover image! Happy KyouTen everyone!


**Spring: Happy KyouTen Day minna! :D**

**Tsurugi: What's with you?**

**Spring: Hiihii~ gomen! I was happy that I have finally made a KyouTen fanfic!**

**Tenma: What?! That early?!**

**Spring: Yes! And it's all because of you, my little Pegasus~! *glomps on Tenma*  
**

**Tenma: Huh?! Me?!**

**Spring: Hai! Tsurugi, the disclaimer!**

**Tsurugi: SapphireSpade (Spring) doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO. **

**Spring: Thank you Tsurugi! Minna, Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Almost done..." Tenma said while putting th frosting on the cake.

Today is Tenma's anniversary with his boyfriend, Tsurugi Kyousuke. They've been dating for... hm, never thought about it! XD And today is August 10th, the two lucky numbers. Why you ask? Well, you may know soon or you already know~.

Anyways! It was night-time and it was a perfect time for their anniversary. After Tenma finished the frosting, he now place the strawberries on top of the cake. As he's halfway there, he heard a knock on the door.

"That must be him!" Excitement rush inside of Tenma as he ran towards the door. He opened and door and smiled brighter when his navy-haired boyfriend is here. And to Tenma's surprised, Tsurugi have bought flowers for him.

"Happy anniversary, Tenma." Tsurugi said with a smile while giving the flowers to Tenma

"Un! Happy anniversary, Kyousuke!" Tenma accept the flowers and wrapped his arms around the to place a kiss on the cheek.

The brunette gestured Tsurugi to come in and the navy head did. Tenma told him to wait in the living room and wanted to show him something. But before Tsurugi can protest, Tenma is already gone.

'What is he going to show me?' he wondered.

After pondering, Tsurugi heared his boyfriend's footsteps. He turned around and his eyes widened as Tenma carried a chocolate cake with white frosting and strawberries around the top of the cake. On the center of the cake, there's a chibi version of him and Tenma holding hands and in front of it is a number 8 and 10 on it, indicating of their anniversary.

"Thank you for waiting!" Tenma chimed as he place the cake on the table that has the plates, silverware, and drinks and sit next to Tsurugi.

"Tenma... did you make it all by yourself?" Tsurugi said while in a shock state.

"W-well, I kinda taught myself on how to bake it with a little help of Aki-nee." Tenma look the other way, blushing in embarrassment while place his hand in the back of his head.

Tsurugi cut the cake into a slice and place it on the place. He took a fork and cut the cake into a small piece and eats it. Then his eyes shot open. Tenma was nervous but mostly curious if his boyfriend liked the cake.

"Y-you don't like it...?" Tenma asked nervously.

"I don't like it..." Tsurugi wrapped his arms around Tenma and brought him closer towards him for a hug and kiss him. Tenma can taste the sweetness from the cake that Tsurugi ate and kissed him back. They broke the kiss for air as Tsurugi leaned into Tenma's ear and whispered, "I love it..."

Tenma beamed with joy that Tsurugi really love the cake he made for their anniversary. And he wished that he'll make something even special for their anniversary.

* * *

**Spring: Buu~ I couldn't do better than that... -3-  
**

**Tenma: It's okay Spring-chan. You did what you can. Everyone will love it, even if it is short.*pats on her head***

**Spring: TENMA~! *eyes sparkles* **

**Tsurugi: Weird. Is this the first time you didn't put your OC in the story?**

**Spring: I didn't? *checks it* OMG I didn't! O0O This is the first story that I didn't put my OCs in it!**

**Tenma: I-is it a bad thing?**

**Spring: No, this is a good thing! Yay! Yay! I did it~! I did it~! *does a happy dance***

**Tsurugi/Tenma: *sweat dropped***

**Spring: Minna, please go easy on me! This is my first Yaoi fanfic.**

**Tenma: Wait, what about-!**

**Spring: I deleted it.**

**Tenma/Tsurugi: You what?!**

**Spring: Anyways~! This is my first Yaoi fanfic so no flames please and give me some sweet reviews! I wish you all Happy KyouTen Day~! *shower Tenma and Tsurugi with rose petals as if they're getting married***

**Tsurugi/Tenma: *bigger sweat dropped***


End file.
